


伦敦一夜

by ProsperousFever



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFever/pseuds/ProsperousFever
Summary: N/A
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	伦敦一夜

快到午夜的时候火警响了。铃声尖厉凄惨，响彻不大的一房一厅，浴室也不能幸免。回声弥漫于水雾，在浴帘浴缸形成的狭窄空间弹跳着。阿尔托莉雅不堪其扰，迅速擦干身子披了件衣服走下楼去。

她从十八楼随着人流往下走。平时空旷寂寞的楼梯间此刻挤满了人。她前面是位穿睡衣披着棉袄的母亲，右手牵着睡眼惺忪的孩子，左手拎着件厚厚的儿童羽绒服。她意识到身上披着单薄的居家服并不足以抵挡室外十一月底的寒风，但是逆行并不现实，只能顺着人流往下走。临出门前抓的卡包让她寄希望于不远处的便利店能让她取个暖。

但是美好的幻想被打碎了。她站在寒风里看着漆黑的便利店，星点的灯光映出她瘦削的影子和一颗比平时看起来小的脑袋。湿发还贴在头皮上，一部分掠夺着她头顶的热量，另一部分洇进居家服带走她肩膀的热量。为什么伦敦的便利店这个时候就关门了？拉紧衣服，阿尔托莉雅左顾右盼，看到街角还有一家店亮着灯。

她走过去，隐约看见几个人头在货架间。万幸，这家还开着。但是拐角处的门口站着一位她不想见到的人。准确来说，是在这个世界上和她物理距离最近，但是她希望用一切方法规避见面的可能性的人。

她的邻居吉尔伽美什。  
她第一次，唯一一次，也是最后一次荒唐无稽地放纵时的性伴侣。

多么可笑！命运似乎偏爱俗套的肥皂剧，非要把一切偶然串联在一起。她搬家那天发现曾经想要抹去的回忆竟然鲜活地出现在她面前时不由神色扭曲。吉尔伽美什倒是很淡定：我记得你，你是那个明明主动找我做了一次，却再也没有回过我消息的平胸吧？阿尔蒂？

不要叫那个名字了！阿尔托莉雅大叫，然后尴尬地扭过头，那只是个曾经在约会软件上用的假名。

哦？那我有没有资格知道你的真名呢？男人倚着门笑起来，那次明明很开心，你不也体会到了至高无上的快乐吗？

阿尔托莉雅忍住了把搬家纸箱砸在这个男人脑袋上的冲动：闭嘴，年轻时做的蠢事不要提了。

明明你在床上叫得如此放浪，为何又要否定欢愉？

我情愿一人只一次，不行吗？

这可不是好习惯，吃过美食后反而要限制自己再次享受，你是东亚的僧侣吗？难道不想再体会当时的快乐？

我不想！而且我也不想继续这个话题了。在我以性骚扰的名义把你交给警察之前你最好把嘴巴闭上。阿尔托莉雅愤怒地把剩下的几个箱子一股脑踢进门，留给倚门微笑的男人一声抗议的巨响。

从那以后阿尔托莉雅便多加注意，不要再和这个名叫吉尔伽美什的男人扯上任何瓜葛。不过具体来说也没做什么，顶多是每次上下电梯都在心里默默祈祷不要遇到这个人。

可能是今天事发突然忘记祈祷了，阿尔托莉雅忿忿地想。男人并没有让路的意思，饶有兴致地看着她蹙眉的模样，在阿尔托莉雅意欲侧身进店之前突然开口。

阿尔蒂，我做了什么让你不高兴的事吗？说出来让我高兴高兴。

阿尔托莉雅正欲发火，一阵寒意袭来，她打了一个结结实实的喷嚏。

看来不是对我愤怒，是在憋喷嚏啊。你平庸的身材是无法抵挡住寒风的。穿上。

吉尔伽美什把大衣递给她，阿尔托莉雅没接。

不要再叫我那个名字了。我来的第一天不是就和你说了吗？

你也没告诉我真名啊。

…阿尔托莉雅，阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。…谢谢你。

说完之后阿尔托莉雅接过了还残留着男人的体温的衣服。温暖顺着绒内衬传到身体，白色大衣的毛绒滚边代替了薄外套吸收着发梢的水珠。古龙水和男人的味道刺激着另一种感官，但是体温流失让她没有精力再复往常的苛责。

阿尔托莉雅从吉尔伽美什的左边绕到门口，温噗噗的暖气顺着缝隙流出。拉，拉不动。推，门没开。她发出的声响引来了一个员工，他皱眉，对还在持续推拉门的阿尔托莉雅挥手示意商店已经打烊。

在便利店攒动的人头原来是清理货架的员工。

阿尔托莉雅转头，吉尔伽美什作为一个忠实的观众兴致勃勃观赏了后半出戏。

你为什么不早点告诉我打烊了？

我告诉你的话，接下来的一切都不会发生吗？你不是依旧会选择自己确认真相吗？

阿尔托莉雅沉默地看着男人。便利店惨白的灯光和深夜萧瑟的街头让头发仍在滴水，穿着肩膀宽大长至小腿的大衣的她显得非常落魄，但是这个男人神采奕奕。仿佛突如其来的火警，十一月的冷风，阿尔托莉雅的愤怒，一切都与他无关。轻松得如同下楼买水，顺便好心地将大衣借给了疲惫不堪的女士。

你需要释放压力，阿尔托莉雅。红眸透出一丝体贴。

他是对的，不论是确认真相，还是释放压力。她从康沃尔来伦敦近五年，却一年比一年力不从心。五年间父亲去世，友人离去，生活并没有在一瞬间分崩离析，只是斑驳不堪，她粉饰不及发霉得飞快的墙角，如今仰头一看，连天花壁板都霉菌斑斑。同租的昔日友人决裂，而她在夹缝间试图让双边重修旧好，最后却逃似地搬进这栋楼。她以为问题就此解决，但命运从不给悲剧之人一丝喘息的机会。阿尔蒂是父亲去世后的另一次逃脱，在男人身下哭喊乞求的几小时的确短暂地将自我抽离，但是回归后的自我审查和苛责如暴风雨将她淹没。为了满足欲望而无爱的欢愉是无用的，她将应用删除，谁知搬进来第一日吉尔伽美什又用尘封的记忆将她拉回谷底。

搬来一个月，她已经好几天在闹钟前惊醒，拉开遮光窗帘外面仍是一片漆黑。精心挑选的红酒放在餐桌上已经两周却连袋子上的蝴蝶结都没解开，应该在一周前就送给朋友的生日贺卡还差最后一段公式化的祝词，如今在桌面上积灰。男人能看出她的疲惫令她颇有些感动。的确，她曾发誓再不想见到他也是因为她羞于面对过去。罪不在他。

谢谢你，我会好好休息的。

我的意思是，你需要通过性爱释放压力。真诚的淫靡取代了虚浮的体贴，吉尔伽美什诚挚地向她发出邀请。人类最原始的快乐不需要背负代价。

罪就在他！阿尔托莉雅想大骂一声把衣服脱了丢给他转头就走，但肉体不允许她脱衣服，而精神被后半句蛊惑了。 和三年前一样，这个男人的言辞有种奇妙的魔力。引诱浑浑噩噩的她走向深渊。

cont.


End file.
